Todo lo que quiero en navidad
by DannyRed
Summary: Ya casi es navidad así que para celebrarlo, los padres de ambos team deciden tener una excelente cena navideña mientras que sus hijos abren los regalos pero al parecer, Kyle, Butters y Tweek, tienen otros planes en mente. Es por ello que cantan una canción a sus semes para poder expresar todos sus sentimientos pero sin perder el toque navideño. One-Shot. SongFic.


**Es un One-Shot navideño, como en general… aquí sólo va a haber insinuaciones de las parejas pero ninguna es la principal, ¡Espero les guste!**

**Canción: "Todo lo que quiero en navidad" de Eme 15 (es una banda mexicana de la telenovela "Miss XV")**

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban a punto de abrir sus regalos para después tener una cena navideña al lado de sus seres queridos. Stanley, a simple vista, está partiendo la carne; ansioso mientras que Kyle lo mira de lejos, soltando un suspiro; enamorado. Así que empieza a cantar en frente del árbol navideño.

—¿Qué harás, Kyle?— Le preguntó Sheila a su hijo al ver que este último estaba agarrando un micrófono de a poco.

Pero él ya no estaba escuchando…

**_Solo hay algo que deseo_**

**_Para mí en la navidad_**

**_Y no, no me importan los regalos_**

**_Ni que digan los demás_**

En ese momento, decide mandar todos los regalos navideños a la mierda mientras sigue bailoteando en la sala. Cartman, por su parte, se queda boquiabierto en el comedor al ver que el pelirrojo, después de todo, si tenía ritmo. Tweek igualmente decide agarrar un micrófono y, observando a Tucker, comenzar a cantar al lado de Kyle.

**_Yo no necesito nada,_**

**_Sólo estoy enamorado_**

**_Santa, pronto, ven a casa_**

**_Con mi amor y nada más_**

—¡Tweek! ¿Acaso estás loco?— Craig se sonroje ante aquella canción pues sabia perfectamente que el rubio paranoico le estaba cantando era a él.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Esto se está poniendo bueno— Comentó Cartman, haciéndolo callar abruptamente mientras trataba de seguir disfrutando de aquel espectáculo.

En ese momento decide intervenir Butters en la canción; agarrando igualmente un micrófono y empezando a cantar al lado de Tweek y Broflovsky.

**_Yo te quiero para mí_**

**_Y estar siempre junto a ti_**

**_¡Sólo di que sí!_**

**_Todo lo que quiero es a ti_**

**_A ti… baby!_**

Kenny empieza a sonrojarse y trata de poner un muérdago en el candelabro pero sus padres de una vez lo quitan. McCormick se entristece pero sabe que Butters no seria capaz de defraudarlo. En ese momento, Butters empieza a cantar él solo ya que la estrofa anterior había sido en coro.

**_Sólo hay algo que deseo_**

**_No es precisamente un reno_**

**_Y no, no me importa que no nieve_**

**_O el trineo se extravió_**

Mientras tanto en la chimenea…

—¡No puedo entrar! ¡Ustedes, ayúdenme!— Estaba Santa Clous tratando de entrar en la chimenea con una bolsa repleta de regalos, esperando a que sus renos le ayudasen aunque sea pero estos último estaban demasiado maravillados escuchando la canción.

De repente, el trineo se cae pero nadie parece darse cuenta; excepto Santa, quien ya estaba atascado en la chimenea.

…..

Tweek sigue cantando mientras trata de acercarse sensualmente a Craig; revoleteándole esos cabellos azabaches a la vez que le pone de a poco un gorro navideño.

**_Yo te seguiré esperando_**

**_Por si Santa me hace caso_**

**_Sé que tal vez suene extraño_**

**_Te amo tanto que hace daño_**

—Tweek… eres maravilloso— Craig estaba a punto de darle un pequeño beso en los labios pero en eso interviene Kenneth, poniendo entre ambos un muérdago pero Karen le golpea la mano con fuerza.

—¡Alguien ayúdeme!— Gritaba un exasperado Santa, sin poder salir de ahí.

—Bueno, es hora de echar fuego a la chimenea— Comentó Randy a la vez que prendía un pequeño fósforo a la chimenea, en eso Santa logra salir pero no a tiempo porque enseguida se quema el trasero con el fuego; saliendo disparado mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor.

En ese momento, todos los tres chicos empiezan a cantar mientras se balancean y rozan sus cuerpos el uno con el otro pero de una forma entusiasta, alegre y ya entraba la parte del coro.

**_Por fa, escucha mi canción_**

**_Y ábreme tu corazón_**

**_Sólo di que si_**

**_Todo lo que quiero es a ti_**

**_A ti… ¡Baby!_**

Repentinamente, todos los tres chicos se arrodillan a sus posibles parejas sentimentales pero con una flor sin espinas en la boca; como si de un compromiso matrimonial se tratase. Kyle le entrega una flor blanca a Stanley, Butters una rosa sin espinas a McCormick y Tweek, un girasol a Tucker. Los padres, por su parte, se quedan boquiabiertos mientras que Cartman sigue grabando el espectáculo.

En ese momento, se para Butters y decide cantar él solo en toda la mitad de aquel sala junto con el árbol navideño.

**_Hay luces de colores_**

**_Que alumbran el lugar_**

En eso señala el hermoso árbol de navidad y todos quedan maravillados cuando Kyle lo prende así que decide cantar él solo a la vez que se va de la casa y les enseña a sus progenitores y a Stanley, a todos los niños cantando villancicos.

**_Todos los niños cantan_**

**_Y bailan sin parar_**

**_Escuchas las campanas_**

**_Ya casi es navidad_**

Todos se quedan más que sorprendidos al darse cuenta que un gran desfile navideño estaba a punto de comenzar en las calles frías de South Park a la vez que miles de campanas resonaban fuertemente.

**_Y me muero de ansiedad_**

**_Haz mi sueño realidad_**

**_Por favor, di que pronto_**

**_En mi puerta estarás_**

En ese momento, baila un poco con Stanley mientras tratan de besarse pero Kenny sigue irrumpiendo el momento con miles de muérdagos mientras que Ike, Karen y Ruby se intercambian miradas de confusión y se abofetean mentalmente.

En eso, Butters agarra fuertemente a McCormick de la muñeca y le canta muy cerca del rostro pero en un compás suave y lento; bailando con él de a poco.

**_Sólo hay algo que deseo_**

**_Para mí en la navidad_**

**_Y no, no me importan los regalos_**

**_Ni que digan los demás_**

Kenny se sorprende sobremanera. El desfile se interrumpe un momento al ver que Kyle, Butters y Tweek, comienzan a cantar en plena carretera. Al parecer, a todos en el vecindario, parece gustarles demasiado la canción. Y ahí viene la parte del coro nuevamente.

**_Yo te quiero para mí_**

**_Y estar siempre junto a ti_**

**_Sólo di que si_**

**_Todo lo que quiero es a ti_**

**_Todo lo que quiero es a ti… ¡Baby! (x4)_**

Enseguida todos le aplauden fuertemente mientras que Stanley, Craig y Kenny quedan más que suspirando como una chica enamorada al ver que sus posibles amores les habían dedicado una linda canción.

—¡Si! ¡Por fin tengo todo en vídeo!— Gritó Cartman, bailoteando de triunfo como siempre— Oigan… ¿Y Santa?

—Pues yo sólo veo su trineo— Comentó Stanley, mirando el trineo que estaba tapado de entre la nieve.

Enseguida todos se encogen de hombros para después gritar mientras saltan de la felicidad

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

—Hay…. ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Santa, casi quedándose inconsciente pero después se cae del techo.

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado XP y ya mañana tengo que irme a Bogotá con mis padres! Deséenme suerte jejeje x3 ¡Hasta la próxima! Ah… ¡Y feliz navidad a todos!**

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
